The magical fairies club chapter 5 of book 1
Story chapter 5, new powers. Blossom ran freely with Star. There were no worries on her mind. None at all. She liked not living. It was fun. There were no problems in heaven and she liked it that way. what would she have for lunch? Definitely NOT that gross soggy bread. Would her lunch be a sub? Some fries? A hot dog? She didn’t know but now she was glad that Star had died with her. If Star hadn’t died, then she would be all alone in heaven and it would be nicer that way. Wouldn’t it? Dark creatures came out behind the trees, Star didn’t seem to notice because she kept jogging along carefree and happy. But Blossom was no longer happy. She was scared. All of a sudden one jerked forward and grabbed her. Blossom tried to scream but no sound came out. Star didn’t notice a thing! But as the one grabbed her instead of hurting her, it went inside her. But when Blossom thought everything was gonna be fine, she moved forward. ''I didn’t just move forward. ''She thought but then she realized she was moving forward. An wicked smile crossed her face. But why she was good! Not Evil. But her body seemed to think otherwise. As she approached Star her hand pulled out a bottle that said extremely strong poison. No she tried to say but then her fingers were pulling of the top of the bottle and getting ready to spray her Nooooooo she cried but nothing came out. This was it. She was going to poison her new friend. She was going to turn Evil. Blossom jerked awake, what? I thought I was dead! ''She thought ''I thought I was gonna poison star! ''But as she turned around, she saw that she was on an island with all the other girls. And in the center was Star! Snoring loudly. Blossom giggled. But as she giggled, she heard a calm voice behind her “ are you ok?” Blossom spun around to face the girl with the long brown hair. The girl‘s face was full of worry and concern. “Yes, I’m fine, thanks!” Blossom said. ”are you sure, you were kicking and thrashing and you kept of mouthing ‘No’ over and over again.” ”it was just a bad dream“ Blossom said. “if your so sure” she said but as she started to turn away Blossom said, ”wait, what’s your name?” Blossom asked ”Breeze” she responded “what’s your name?” Breeze asked “Blossom,” Blossom said “nice to meet you” “nice to meet you too” Breeze said then asked “why are you and Star wearing those outfits, they were different than the one’s you wore when you made the orbs!” Blossom looked down at herself. Yes. Breeze was right, she was wearing a different outfit. And her hair was different too. And best of all she and Star had ''wings! they had definitely got New Powers! Category:The magical fairy club